Aim Higher: A Careful Aim Sequel of Sorts
by jaxx37
Summary: It's a couple of months since the events of Careful Aim. Liv and Abbie are recovering well from their injuries. Abbie is excited at the prospect of being released from hospital and finally taking Serena on that first date...Then Liv goes back to work to discover an old friend has had a run in with a certain traitor, a run in which almost cost her life. Femslash. A/O A/S J/B
1. Chapter 1

AN:** I own nothing**, not the characters (apart from the very few originals who creep in from time to time) Nor the locations nor the programmes theselves. Law and Order, Law and Order SVU and The Facts of Life are all too cool to be owned by someone like me. This is done for fun and banter not profit.

Femslash don't like it don't read it - there's loads of excellent, well written fic out there to choose from so don't read this if it's going to upset you. We're all very busy people. Constructive criticism is always appreciated though :)

AN2: So yeah I decided to write a sort of sequel to Careful Aim, except with a wee twist in the characterisation department. We'll see how it goes as the banter progresses. Many thanks to Mashnut for betaing and assuring me that this wasn't a completely crazy notion.

Pairings: Alex/Olivia Established, Abbie/Serena in those first romantic stages, Jo/Blair it's complicated with those two huh?

On with the show...

**Aim Higher – A Careful Aim Sequel of Sorts**

After a month of intensive physio and a tonne of pain meds that she hadn't wanted to take in the first place Olivia was finally back at work. Sure she was going to be on desk duty for a while but it was better than going stir crazy in her apartment, especially when Alex had already reluctantly returned to work a couple of weeks ago. Being alone in their new apartment while not unpleasant, wasn't exactly the most fulfilling thing she could think of doing with her time. Mostly because she couldn't do anything. Alex wouldn't let her tax herself on anything remotely strenuous and so their place was still mainly a mess, with only a small vestige of organisation about it. It didn't particularly bother her but she knew that it bothered Alex. With her return to work she was hopeful that the two of them could get back on track setting their first place up together.

Liv took a deep breath as she exited the lift and prepared to re-enter the world that was SVU. As she walked through the door though she couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked trying to get rid of the image but there it was. Lying across her desk like it was part of the furniture. She wasn't sure who was to blame for it but she was determined to kick their ass from now to next millennium when she got a hold of them. It was most likely Eliot. It was ALWAYS him. Besides he had been in the marines and he had access to that kind of stuff. He had plenty of buddies from those days who would willingly help in a practical joke. Then again he didn't know about what had happened to her that night; Alex had promised her that she wouldn't tell a soul. Though now that she thought about it keeping quiet wasn't exactly Serena's forte… especially not where Abbie was concerned and Abbie… well she was Abbie.

Shrugging her shoulders and resigning herself to the fact that she had been a fool to think that she wouldn't get the piss taken out of her for falling gracelessly, head first out of a vent onto cold concrete like some last action hero she entered and sat down at her desk. She lifted the object up and examined it carefully, glaring at it in an attempt to discover the prankster in question. Eliot laughed at his partner who held the unopened parachute at arm's length distastefully the white silk endlessly apparent…

'I wouldn't do that Liv…'

'El, I'm gona kill you…'

'Nothin to do with me partner.'

She glared at him before throwing the chute onto the floor under her desk and eyeing him suspiciously. Plausible deniability and all that… Besides who else could have gotten hold of a perfectly good standard issue parachute and brought it straight into the 1.6 without anyone batting an eyelash about it. Her list of suspects was limited.

'If it wasn't you who the hell was it?'

'Just take your time Liv, it'll come to you.'

Eliot simply sat down at his desk and picked up a DD5, pretending to be thoroughly interested in finishing the report while all the time watching his partner as the wheels turned in her mind. He knew she'd figure it out. The question was which emotion would be unleashed first? Anger for the jibe or relief that her friend was back in town?

'You've gotta be kidding me?'

'The very same.'

'She's a dead woman' the words however lost their menace with the grin that was plastered on Olivia Benson's face as she realised who it had to have been.

'Sure she is' a familiar Bronx accent filled the room.

The familiar voice caused both Eliot and Olivia to turn suddenly. There she stood, dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail, brown leather jacket looking more like it belonged on a familiar movie character than a striking woman in her mid-thirties, yet with her crisp white shirt, faded blue jeans, badge at her belt and the ever present motorcycle helmet under her arm Jo Polniaczek looked as good as she ever had. Every bit the tough, no nonsense Bronx cop that she was. Her time away from the city as a teenager having done little to mellow her fire, her swagger or indeed the piercing gaze that made you sit up and take notice.

'I heard you like skydiving Benson…'

'Screw you Polniaczek' Liv laughed

Just like that it was as if they were rookies again, partners on their patch taking out perps and playing the hero together. Jo pulled up a chair and as was her custom immediately sat legs astride as if she were on her beloved bike. They may be older, perhaps a little wiser, but some things never changed.

'What's the story on your recovery Benson?'

Jo indicated her former partner's shoulder which was healing well but painfully slowly. Her question though immediately brought Liv on the offensive. After all she had sworn Alex to secrecy, so how had Polniaczek known?

'Your best friend always talks Benson, you know that…'

Liv had to sigh at that and laugh. She hadn't even known that Jo was in town never mind that she had been to see Abbie, who was still languishing in hospital after her gunshot wound. Rumour had it she was to be released later in the week, which was a good thing since the raven haired Texan was going nuts in there. Liv suspected that was partly to do with the fact that Serena had been visiting every moment she could since it had happened. While she was certain Abbie appreciated this fact, she also knew that her friend must be finding it frustrating being unable to whisk the blonde beauty into her arms or even take her on an official date.

'You told her she could borrow your bike again didn't you?'

'Somethin like that…' the gleam in Jo's eyes was mischievous.

In her excitement at seeing Jo Polniaczek again after so long it hadn't occurred to Olivia to ask her former partner why, after almost a years' worth of radio silence she was back in touch. Now however she felt compelled to discover what had become of her friend in that time. Jo sensed a shift in the atmosphere and, having spent five years predicting Olivia Benson's every move, she shrugged nonchalantly in an attempt to buy herself some time. What she had to say wasn't exactly the best news and she didn't really feel much like saddling her friends with it. The questioning gaze that Olivia threw her way though meant that she had no option, she had never lied to her and she wasn't about to start now.

'I've been undercover Liv, deep cover. I ain't been in my own mother's apartment in a year,'

'Deep cover? What's the deal here Jo?'

'They needed someone to go toe to toe with some big time dealers; I've been deep since then. They pulled the plug on me last Tuesday.'

The tone that Jo was using made both Eliot and Olivia tense. They knew what it meant when someone in deep cover was pulled suddenly, they had seen it too often when the outcome was less than favourable for the good guys. The looks on their faces told Jo everything she needed to continue. Jo was running her fingers through her hair now; her composure from moments earlier had evaporated. She was on the verge of something, not tears exactly but they could tell she was furious. There was something else there though…fear…Jo Polniaczek was afraid.

'I thought he was our friend Liv, but he ratted me out. Can you believe it?'

'Who?'

' He … he wasn't even meant to be there anymore…'

'Jo…Who wasn't meant to be there?'

'Brian bloody Cassidy.'

It took every ounce of strength she had to stop Olivia from crying out her shock. Jo was swatting angrily at her eyes in an attempt to keep the angry, white hot tears from threatening to fall. Jo had been undercover for so long it would have been impossible for her to know that their former friend had gone bad; when he showed up she would have trusted him implicitly just like Olivia had once upon a time. Just like they all had. Jo was nothing if not a master at keeping her true emotions under wraps and so within seconds she was back in control, the cool, collected cop that everyone knew. Only Olivia and Eliot had any idea how badly she had been affected. Given how badly things could have gone for her they were simply relieved that she, unlike so many others in similar circumstances, had made it out before her fate was sealed.

'When did he show up Jo?'

'A coupla weeks ago, he looked like hell. We both did. You know what these gigs are like.'

Olivia and Eliot nodded their understanding, both only too aware just what being undercover did to a person. Being under for as long as Jo had been it was amazing that she hadn't flipped completely. Jo could sense exactly what they were thinking, mainly because she herself had thought the same thing on more than one occasion in the past.

'Don't worry about it, I'm talkin to some shrink about my 'trauma', some guy named Huang. No offense to the fella but if I don't ever see him again it'll be too soon.'

'He's a good guy, don't worry Polniaczek you're in good hands with him.'

Jo merely nodded imperceptibly before running her hand through her hair again.

'Carmichael filled me in on the basics but there's a lot she didn't know. Or wouldn't tell me, either way I'm here now so spill…'

Olivia and Eliot found themselves spilling their guts to Olivia's former partner. They told her everything, even the things that Olivia had been reluctant to talk to Alex about or Eliot to Kathy. With Jo it was different, she was a cop, she understood. Hell she had lived it. Jo sat listening, paying rapt attention to everything they said, occasionally she threw her hands in the air or ran a hand through her hair, these were her only movements, she remained completely silent. Once their story was complete she remained silent for long moments, so silent in fact that the two SVU detectives thought that they had lost her completely.

'He's still out there. We gotta do something.'

Olivia looked at her friend as if she had sprouted wings and an extra head. There was no way that anyone was going to let either of them anywhere near any investigation into Cassidy. They had too much of a vested interest, their involvement was too personal.

'I know. But we…'

'Don't say we can't Liv. You know that's never stopped either of us before now. We just gotta play things cool, don't get careless.'

Olivia shook her head, she must be getting soft. There was no way that she was going to allow Cassidy to get away. Not if there was something she could do about it. Eliot simply smiled his agreement before disappearing towards the coffee pot, luckily Munch hadn't been anywhere near it for a good few days and that meant that the coffee was at least drinkable.

'Where do we start?'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well folks, here's chapter 2. I struggled a little with the final half of it so I hope you like it. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed and special thanks as always to Mashnut for betaing for me. Any reviews/comments/constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Thank you for reading

Jaxx

When Serena finally managed to get through the stack of paper on her desk she immediately left for the hospital to visit Abbie, what she found when she got there made her laugh unceremoniously at the absurdity of it. She had been warned by one of the nurses that Abbie was in a 'strange mood' but the nurse hadn't been scathing or even disapproving, more mildly entertained and so Serena had shrugged it off as nothing more than her sort of girlfriend playfully teasing the medical staff in a bid to escape from her growing boredom with the situation. As she rounded the corner and made her way to the private room in which Abbie had been staying since she had gotten out of the operating theatre Serena could hear an unusual sound, she couldn't put her finger on what it was except that it was a constant 'kathunk…kathunk'. When she reached the doorway what she found was so typically, unexpectedly Abbie that she had to pause just to watch before making herself known to the other woman. She was still in her pyjamas and dressing gown, but instead of walking around her room, looking out of the window or sitting in one of the nearby chairs reading as Serena had found her on every other occasion since Abbie had been allowed to move around more, she looked like something from one of their mutual favourite movies. She was sitting with her back against the bed, flinging a baseball against the nearby wall and catching it as it propelled back towards her. She never missed it, even with the quick pace she was maintaining, her reflexes were excellent. Despite the obvious pain that these movements must have given the Texan she was actually smiling, granted it was more a smile of concentration than one of pleasure, but still it was enough to make Serena's heart melt just a little. In fact Serena would probably have watched her just a little longer if it wasn't for the fact that Abbie noticed her, caught the ball and threw it towards her playfully. To Abbie's amazement, and if she were being totally honest with herself Serena's, she caught it first time without fumbling, breaking a nail or more importantly breaking anything belonging to the hospital. Abbie jumped to her feet and moved swiftly towards Serena taking her free hand and kissing her tenderly on the cheek before leading her into the room. As the two women sat opposite one another, Abbie sitting on the bed while Serena sat on a chair, Abbie retained her gentle hold of Serena's hand, her smile now wide and matched by Serena's own.

'You're looking better' was all Serena could think to say.

Abbie simply chuckled before brushing Serena's knuckles lightly with her thumb.

'You're looking pretty good yourself Ser'

'You've heard something haven't you?'

'Might have.'

Abbie's eyes were bright with amusement. It was brilliant for Serena to see after all this time, especially when Abbie had spent the last week distressed that she was never going to get out of hospital.

'Don't play games Abs tell me what's going on.'

'We have a date this Friday.'

'You're getting out of here?'

'Tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow's Wednesday…' Serena left the obvious question hanging.

'I gotta have time to plan honey. Wanna do this right.'

The sincerity in Abbie's voice when she said it made Serena feel like she had been given the most precious star. Even with their surroundings the moment was perfect, it had been a long time coming but their patience finally seemed to be paying off. Abbie was on the mend, in a few days they would have their first date. It felt good to know they'd soon be able to make something of this thing they had, no doctors, no surgeons or nurses or visiting hours, just them together without watching their time or worrying about anyone else. The moment was only spoiled by one nagging thought in Serena's mind.

'Where did you get the baseball?'

This time it was Abbie's turn to laugh, tears coming into her eyes as she let go of Serena's hand to clutch her sore side.

'Don't go all mushy on me or anything…' Abbie's laugh was infectious even as she attempted to tell Serena who gave her the baseball.

When they had finally settled enough for both of their voices to remain level a highly amused Serena sought clarification.

'You're telling me that a friend of yours, one of yours and Liv's best friends in fact, whom you haven't seen in a year discovered that you'd been in hospital and thought it'd be a good idea to bring you a baseball… don't you have any normal friends?'

'And normal friends bring…'

'Flowers, books, grapes… you know normal things.'

'She brought me a magazine too.'

'Well that makes her completely normal then.'

'Your best friend isn't exactly one for 'normal' gifts' Abbie retorted still laughing 'She brought me a Chess set last week. I can't even play Chess!'

Before Serena could think of any kind of response to this they were interrupted by another amused voice at the door.

'Excuse me Ms Carmichael but it's time for your pain meds, sorry to interrupt.'

The nurse who had warned Serena about Abbie's 'strange' mood had returned with a tray of meds and water. Abbie was now able to take solid pain killers instead of having them through a drip and this was one of the reasons that she was able to move about more freely and hence finally be released from the hospital. Having tended to Abbie's medicinal needs the nurse smiled happily at both women before leaving, discretely closing the door behind her.

'I guess this means I should step up looking for another place huh?'

Serena had been staying in Abbie's New York apartment since the night they had escaped from Cassidy and White. Her own apartment had been given the full forensic treatment and had in fact been cleared for her to move into for weeks but Serena had been too scared, the memories of the night Abbie was shot too strong to allow her to do much more than gather her belongings and leave. The apartment was now back on the market and she was looking for a new place but Abbie had been happy to offer Serena a place to stay.

'No Ser, it's fine you don't have to.'

'Abbie, if we're going to do this right…'

'I know… At least stay with me until you find a place you like. I need someone with me and Dad's not getting back until the weekend.'

'Alright. I will, but only until Friday morning.'

Abbie nodded her silent agreement, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to convince the blonde to do otherwise. It felt good to be going home, knowing that Serena would be there at least part of the time. She knew however that Serena was right, if they were going to do this right, then that meant separate apartments, for now at least. Rushing into things hadn't served either woman well in the past and they were determined that this time would be different.

**...**

With Eliot and the guys having been sent out to deal with their respective cases Jo and Liv found themselves alone in the 1.6 looking over case files in an attempt to discover a single lead on Cassidy. Jo had brought her case notes from the undercover operation she had been involved in with her and the two were concentrating hard, trying to see what Cassidy was up to hiding out with a drug cartel. They had been looking over the files for three hours and it wasn't getting any easier. Jo got up and poured them both yet another coffee in an attempt to focus their minds once again. Handing Liv her mug she received a nod of thanks before the other woman took a mouthful of coffee and placed it onto the desk.

'Your coffee making skills are as good as ever partner…'

'I worked in a cafeteria and a 'gourmet food shop' for my entire school career – what do you expect? Mrs G woulda had my guts if I served crap coffee.' Jo chuckled in memory of her friend and mentor.

Olivia stretched her back, after being out of action for so long reading over case files and leaning over a desk was making her neck sore. Still if they found something on Cassidy it'd be worth it. Jo's undercover work had been pretty interesting reading so far. Who knew an Irish/Italian crew could do so much damage in such a short space of time. It was clear that this wasn't going to be an overnight success though; it was going to take time. The drug cartel Jo had been working on was an Irish/Italian family crew, traditional in its criminal values, it had been tough for her to be accepted in the first place and they both knew it was going to take something special to find a way to get Cassidy while trying to salvage her operation. All those months of work couldn't be for nothing, even if they were now assigned to their respective desks until they were cleared for active duty something had to give. It was time to take a break from the paperwork, Jo was starting to feel claustrophobic she hadn't been cooped up indoors for this long since she had gone undercover. She could tell that Liv was starting to feel restless too. She stood and announced that she needed some air, motioning towards the stairs which led to the roof.

'Come on Liv, I need some air.'

'Sure thing, just gimme a sec.'

Finishing the last paragraph on the page she had been reading Olivia was more than happy to follow Jo outside. It had been their habit ever since they joined the academy that they spent more time outside than in while on the job. Being confined to desk duty was their joint worst nightmare at least in a career sense. Stepping out onto the small roof space the two breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the city and marvelling in its sights and sounds. You couldn't beat it.

'So Carmichael told me you got your act together Liv, I'm happy for you. Sorry I wasn't around to see it.'

'Carmichael's the one that got my act together, I'm just lucky.'

'I'm glad it's workin' out for you. It took you long enough.'

'From where I'm standing you got your own world record goin' for pining after someone. You never did take my advice either.'

'It just didn't work out. Some things are harder to say to a friend.'

Her words echoing in her own ears, words which had changed her life once upon a time, Jo leaned over the wall, looking down at the cars and people below. It was her way of trying to close the subject. She really was glad that Olivia had gotten her act together and started seeing Alex. The number of phone calls and dinners she and Abbie had spent collectively trying to convince their friend that it was worth risking everything on the beautiful ADA were now worth it. She just wished she hadn't been under when it had all kicked off. It was almost enough to convince her to risk it all with her own princess. She never would though. Some things just weren't meant to be. Blair Warner was too good for her, she always had been. Besides the woman wasn't even in the country she spent her time travelling the world for her family's company Warner Industries. Jo hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her before going under.

'You called her since you got back?'

'She ain't even in the country. I wouldn't know what to say.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you to all of you who have read and especially to those who have reviewed, thank you also for your continued patience with waiting for me to write/upload chapters. Special thanks once again to Mashnut who beta'd this chapter for me - this one was a tough call for me.

Once again any reviews, comments or constructive criticism is appreciated.

Jaxx

**Aim Higher – Chapter 3**

By the time Eliot re-joined them that afternoon both women were ready for killing someone, their frustration at not having found a solid lead was palpable as he sat down at his desk. Words were unnecessary, their matching expressions spoke volumes.

'No luck then?'

'None whatsoever El, reckon Cassidy's safe as houses with these guys.'

'Yea, he's in with the boss over there.'

'What's the guy's name?'

'Brennan Foley, he married Brando Russo's sister and next thing you know we gotta cartel that could destroy half of New York with a single phone call.'

'Foley… I recognise that name from somewhere…'

Eliot began raking furiously through the not so neat files on his desk. He was sure that name had come up somewhere before… Sure there were probably a tonne of Foley's in New York, Irish names were fairly common but somehow it just clicked. Liv and Jo could only watch in fascination as he searched through his very unique filing system which seemed to be the good old 'stick it on the desk and I'll find it eventually' system. Apparently it worked for him though because after several minutes of rummaging Eliot had found what he was looking for. He held the file aloft triumphantly before flicking it open with a flourish and beginning to read aloud.

'Evelyn Foley, aged 32…'

Jo leapt out of her chair causing the others to jump in surprise at her sudden and rash movement.

'Evelyn Foley…you got her picture?'

Eliot handed her a small passport sized photograph, which had been kept in the file. Even with the size of the photograph it was easy to tell that the woman was simply stunning. Her free flowing dark hair framed a perfect face and green eyes that seemed alert and intoxicating. Jo took one look at the picture and threw herself heavily on the chair once more before giving it back to Eliot who passed it to Olivia.

'Jeez…how'd you get her picture? She ain't usually so careless…'

'She had to come in and help with our inquiries a couple of months back. We had someone here she needed to see.'

'Yea her brother's some piece of work…'

'Not her brother Jo, her baby…'

With that sentence you could have knocked both Olivia and Jo over with the proverbial feather. Jo because she hadn't even known that the woman had had a child and Olivia because she knew without asking whose child it was. During the hell that had been the White and Cassidy fiasco Alex had rescued baby Sophie under strict instructions to make sure she got to her mother again. Had any of the key players of that night known what that would mean in real terms she was certain that her partner would not have given the baby over to her mother. Jo on the other hand looked like she was about to pass out. How could she possibly have missed this? She had lived and worked with that crew for a year, and she hadn't known that Evie had a baby. If she had known that she never would have…

'Jo? Talk to me what's goin on?'

'Whose baby is it?'

'What?'

'Who's the father?'

'Cassidy.'

'I gotta get outta here… just gimme a minute…'

Without another word Jo was out the door and up onto the roof again leaving the two SVU detectives in a confused state. Both of them had known Jo Polniaczek for a number of years, Olivia had been her partner for five years before joining SVU and had roomed with her throughout their time at the academy. In all of that time she had never seen her friend react quite like this. She was torn between going after the Bronx native and letting her be. She knew that whatever was going through her former partner's head was something she needed to work through, but she was still her friend and it didn't sit well with her to just leave her to stew, no matter what Jo wanted. Taking the only decision she could she stood and glancing briefly at Eliot for confirmation that her decision was the right one she followed in Jo's footsteps, uncertain what she would find when she got there.

'Talk to me Jo. What's going on?'

Olivia repeated her earlier question softly, trying not to startle her friend. Jo for her part looked lost; Olivia could see in her face an emotion she hadn't seen there since they had been in the academy together – Jo was feeling guilty. Not your 'I've been caught sneaking out after curfew guilt' but real, terror striking guilt.

'I almost got her killed Liv…'

'What?'

'I had no choice, they were gonna kill me. I didn't tell you the whole story before.'

'Tell me now Polniaczek and this time don't leave anything out ok?'

'I was there when he told Foley about me. He just showed up one night, looked in a real bad way. I was standin next to Evie, she and I got close while I was under…'

At the look that Olivia gave her Jo shook her head firmly. It hadn't been like that, she wasn't stupid and getting involved with the younger sister of a wanted criminal would have been stupid. Apart from that Evie had been pining after Cassidy the whole time. He had been there before she was, had disappeared about a month after she had infiltrated the cartel. Their handler had serious concerns that Cassidy had compromised his mission by getting too close to Evelyn Foley. He had crossed the line that undercover cops knew to tread with caution – he had fallen in love with her. What was worse she seemed to have fallen for him too. Jo had been sent in as his replacement, ensuring that the nine months he had spent under wasn't going to waste. It had meant more or less starting from scratch, but with Cassidy being so accepted by Foley and his wife Abrienne, the sister of Brando Russo one of the biggest fish on the special narcotics hit list and Brennan Foley's partner in crime it hadn't been as hard as it might have been. Of course Cassidy had had to stick around to ensure that they trusted Jo before leaving her alone to finish the job.

'She missed Cassidy somethin awful, I was meant to be his 'friend' and so she and I spent a lot of time just talkin about him whenever she felt down. I talked to her too, it's tough bein in for so long, sometimes the lines between the game and reality blur totally…'

'You didn't tell her anything she could use did you Jo?'

Again Jo looked away, she didn't want to see the disappointment in Olivia's face when she told her.

'I broke the cardinal rule partner. I told her about some things I shoulda kept to myself.'

Jo was being deliberately evasive. Olivia knew that but she let her play things out, seemed she was beating herself up pretty well without getting help from anyone else. Olivia could understand that, she was still beating herself up over what had happened with White and Cassidy.

'How'd you nearly get her killed? You didn't shoot her did you?'

'No, nothin like that. When Cassidy told 'em who I was we were in this warehouse. He whispered in Foley's ear and I knew I was dead. I had a split second to make up my mind and I was runnin outta options, I grabbed her and dragged her with me. I didn't use a gun, just held her arm tight behind her. Foley and Russo were so pissed they came after me themselves… I just made sure she was between them and me…'

Jo was pacing now, running her hands through her hair and trying to keep herself calm but Olivia could see just how much of a toll her experiences had taken on her. It had grown colder since they had last been outside and Jo shivered as she dropped to her knees.

'I'm just like 'em – Russo and Foley. I took a hostage to save my own skin.' Jo was shouting now 'I pretended to be her friend and when it came to it I put her between me and a bullet. What the hell does that make me?!'

Olivia knelt beside her friend, pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't know how to answer Jo's question. Being in a situation like that changed things, nobility didn't always feature in a person's actions. Now in the cold light of day Jo had time to reflect on her actions. Jo had always been deep, just like Olivia she was hard on herself. She needed to be better, faster, more honourable and smarter than anyone. Olivia wasn't sure how she would have reacted in Jo's shoes but she was glad that her friend had gotten out of there alive.

'You were scared Jo…' it sounded lame but it was the best they had.

'It bought me time but Liv… What am I gonna do?'

'You need to talk to Huang.'

'Even if he could help with this, I screwed up big time…'

Olivia pulled out of their hug to look at her friend closely, knowing that this next revelation was going to be major league.

'I told her about Blair…'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the finally finished 4th Chapter. Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed. Cheers again to Mashnut for ensuring the course I'm steering with this is all plausible and character correct. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter started/finished soon but can't promise anything cos school's manic and I'm not well :(

**Aim Higher Chapter 4**

'Please tell me you're joking!'

Olivia didn't want to raise her voice but she couldn't believe her ears, her former partner had lost her mind if she'd done something so stupid and the fact that she could do it made her furious.

'It ain't as bad as it sounds…'

'Are you stoned or stupid? How can it be any worse than this?'

Olivia still had her hands on her friend's shoulders and she was glaring into her eyes now. She didn't think she could keep her temper in check for long; it was taking all of her strength to not slug Jo Poliniaczek in the mouth for her stupidity.

'Look I really screwed up…but I **swear** I never mentioned Blair by name…'

'I'm listening…' Liv was doing everything possible to keep her cool.

Jo took a deep breath as she tried to find the words to explain how it had happened; it had all been part of her plan to get closer to Evie Foley. They had something in common, an absent lover or at least that's how she had made it appear. In reality much as Jo wished it weren't the case Blair was, simply put, one of her closest friends. The fact that Jo had been in love with her since she was a teenager at Eastland simply made it easier to sell the story. In undercover work it always paid to have some sort of common ground with one of the key players - and Evie Foley was a key player – she could get Jo accepted quickly. That's all there was to it and Jo thought she knew how to handle it, after all it wasn't her first stint under. She had fed Evie a line about how she and Blair, whom she was extremely careful never to name, had been secretly in love forever. She played on the woman's sympathies spinning a tall tale about how Society would never accept the pair because of Jo's background, because of the nature of their love, because they were women. It was a pretty convincing story and Evie had bought it pretty easily, it wasn't the kind of story that someone in her situation would have made up. It didn't do to be known as 'out and proud' in the underworld unless you were a 'made' man, or in Jo's case a 'made woman'. It had been the perfect confidence trick to become Evie's confidante. All Jo had had to do was feed her a few lines and listen to her talk about her 'forbidden' love affair with Cassidy, forbidden because Cassidy was yet to prove himself in the eyes of Foley and Russo, no one had any idea who he really was and that had worked to Jo's advantage as she spun her tales. It was a piece of cake and it had worked like a charm.

'I **never** mentioned her by name… I alluded to her as my secret lover… Evie doesn't know who she is…'

'Cassidy does…'

'I **never** mentioned her name…' Jo was sounded desperate.

'Cassidy isn't an idiot Polniaczek. With enough details…'

'I know…What the hell am I gonna do?'

Jo was trying desperately not to break down completely. It wasn't meant to be like this, when you went under you did what you had to. It was easier to sell little pieces of half-truths, easier to remember at any rate. If Cassidy had never appeared back on the scene then no one would have been any the wiser. Jo could have kept feeding her empathetic lines to Evie and she in return would have taken her closer into her confidence. It had been a good plan. Then Jo had gotten careless, instead of alluding to some unknown secret lover as she had originally intended, she had started talking about her real feelings for Blair. Not mentioning her name didn't make a difference anymore because the feelings she described were real on her part, all she had wanted was to be able to talk to someone who didn't know her about what it was like to really love someone you couldn't be with. Being under had given her a lot more time to think than she had anticipated. She hated that, it had made her careless. Everyone always thought that being undercover was exciting – full of car chases, gun fights and opium dens but in reality it was mostly hanging around listening to people's bull and trying to remember your own cover stories, your own lies. Yet despite her carelessness she doubted whether it would have come back to bite her if it weren't for Cassidy. After what had happened Evie would tell him everything she had said and he would tell Foley and Russo. It was that simple. It was that complicated.

'Blair'll be safe as long as she's in Europe…' Liv abandoned her angry tones; her friend was doing enough to berate herself for now.

'Yeah…I gotta make sure she stays put for now. Until I can get Foley and Russo…'

'How you gonna do that? Last I checked Blair Warner did whatever she wanted. Regardless of the warnings of her friends…'

Liv was standing now, having released her friend from their partial embrace. She was leaning over the wall again, Staring down once more at the traffic, her back to Jo. Jo stood and joined her in her careful observation. They didn't know how to fix the mess that she had created, but they knew that they had to and fast…before Blair was back in the city.

'She won't listen to me but she might listen to you Liv…'

'No way she will. She might listen to Alex though…'

...

Eliot was starting to get antsy when they finally returned; neither said a thing and he was no fool. Liv would tell him later, when the two of them were alone. He respected their privacy for now – they were his friends and they deserved that. He could tell that there had been some rumble or other out there, it was written on their faces but they both seemed much calmer than when Jo had stormed off so he didn't press them. He sat filling in paperwork and waited. Olivia sat in her usual seat and began sifting through the files again, Jo also sat down but she seemed increasingly distracted and was fidgeting with the sleeve of her collarless white shirt. It was getting close to quitting time and Eliot had his son's game to get to. If the perverts and criminal masterminds kept things cool tonight he might even make it in time for the second quarter. He was saved the bother of trying to start any kind of conversation with either woman when a familiar, smooth voice behind him drew their attention.

'Liv, baby are you about ready to go?'

Alex Cabot spoke from the doorway of the office, she was dressed in a charcoal grey skirt suit with a blue silk blouse, and her heels clicked alluringly as she walked towards her lover and then perched on the edge of her desk. Almost instantly Olivia was around the desk pulling Alex into a soft, much welcomed hug. It was then that Alex realised someone else was sitting at Olivia's desk.

'Jo…'

'How ya bin Spitfire?'

'I wish you'd stop calling me that…' Alex chuckled

'Eh…everyone's gotta have a nickname…' Jo shrugged, placing her feet on the desk and leaning back in her chair.

Olivia had to laugh at that. Jo had always called Alex 'Spitfire'. From the moment they had met at a mutual friend's party a couple of years ago the name had simply come to her. She said it was because Alex reminded her of someone from a movie she had once seen. Olivia assumed it was a compliment but had never really asked Jo about it. It hadn't really mattered since Alex had always given as good as she got.

'Well Houdini… I owe you thanks.'

'You do?' Jo was confused now and she couldn't hide it.

'I do. Who'd have thought all those parties spent 'escaping' from handcuffs would actually pay off for a cop…'

This time Jo was the one who chuckled. Despite the guilt and downright panic she had felt rising in her chest since her conversation with Liv she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of what she was hearing. She turned to Liv who was shaking her head.

'I told ya you wouldn't regret it…'

Now it was Liv's turn to shrug before shoving Jo's feet off of her desk. The move almost sent Jo off balance but she managed to steady herself before losing it completely instead spinning her chair in an 'I meant to do that' fashion.

'Is it OK if we have a guest to dinner babe?'

Alex looked to her lover and being unable to deny her anything simply nodded her acquiescence. It wasn't like they were going to get to spend much time alone tonight anyway. Serena was going to be coming over before they all headed up to see Abbie at the hospital.

'Don't worry about me Benson – I got some crap I gotta take care of…'

'You've gotta eat Polniaczek. Besides we have a lot to discuss…'

Alex raised a delicate eyebrow at that but remained silent. She could tell there was something going on between the two but she wasn't about to guess what it was. Now wasn't the time, she knew that when Liv and her friends got together sometimes it was better not to ask questions. Especially where Jo or Abbie were concerned. Liv called to Cragen to let him know she was heading out, then said goodbye to Eliot before grabbing her jacket and taking Alex' hand, heading out the door. Jo shrugged on her own jacket, grabbed her helmet, and took this as her cue to follow but not before winking at Eliot and grabbing the long forgotten parachute from under the desk.

'Hey Benson...'

Olivia and Alex, who were almost at the door when she shouted, swivelled around at Jo's booming Bronx tones.

'You forgot somethin…'

The look on Olivia's face when she saw the parachute in her friend's hands was nothing short of murderous. Eliot's hearty laugh could be heard throughout the building, as could Jo's. Alex did her best to suppress her own laughter but in the end even she couldn't contain herself.

'I repeat Polniaczek, you're a dead woman…'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks again to those of you who have read/checked out or reviewed so far. Special thanks as always to my good mate Mashnut for betaing this chapter for me :)**

**Reviews, Comments and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated**

**Jaxx**

**Aim Higher Chapter 5:**

Jo followed closely behind Alex's Mercedes on her Kawasaki, the ride giving her a little breathing space after her argument with Liv on the roof of the 1.6. It didn't matter what was going on in her life, for as long as she could remember driving, and especially riding her beloved motorcycle, always helped clear her head. She just hoped that she and Liv would be able to convince Alex to persuade Blair to stay in London, without of course letting it slip that the reason was Jo's stupidity. If Blair thought there was a chance that Jo was in danger then her friend would be over here faster than anyone could blink, if only to give her former roommate hell for her choice of career. Of course they would have to tell Alex the truth in order to convince her to even give it a shot… In fact it wouldn't surprise her if by the time they got to these new digs of Liv and Alex' if her friend had enlightened the beautiful ADA as to Jo's foolhardiness. Liv wasn't the type to keep secrets from her lover. Still if it kept her Princess safe even for an hour Jo would do anything.

Alex was a surprisingly good driver, not too safe but not reckless. Jo only had a minor urge to speed off into the evening but she kept that in check. When they arrived in the parking complex of the building Jo had to bite back a loud whistle. The place was pretty damned impressive and that was only the car park. She took off her helmet and gloves before following Alex and Liv into the main building, where they were greeted by the doorman who smiled warmly at them before they headed into the elevator. Liv was watching her former partner carefully, she knew exactly what was going through her mind because she had had the same thoughts when Alex had first shown her the place. Minutes later they were heading along the corridor and Liv was unlocking the front door. When they got inside Jo couldn't bite it back any longer and let out a loud appreciative whistle, receiving a playful shove from Liv and laughter from Alex.

'Gee Spitfire…should I take off my boots or what?'

'Make yourself at home Houdini.'

Jo hadn't been in a place this nice in a long time. It wasn't that the place made her feel uncomfortable, after spending time at Eastland and Langley she wasn't a stranger to nice… especially not when her best friend was _the_ Blair Warner. She had also been inside Alex' old place a few times but being here in this place was a little overwhelming as she looked around and saw the little personal touches – the photographs, the trinkets which showed that this wasn't just Alex' place. It was Olivia's place too. It was pretty cool though, she was pleased things were working out for the two. Abbie Carmichael had performed a miracle getting them to admit their feelings, who knew things would change so fast? Hanging up her jacket and kicking off her boots she followed her friends as they gave her the grand tour. There were still unopened boxes lying around and it was clear that they were still settling in. Many of the rooms had several squares of different shades of paint on their walls; they were clearly ready to make their mark on the place. Liv was in her element talking about DIY and making new shelves for their office.

'I can help ya with that Liv.'

'Damn right you can…Why'd you think I brought it up?'

'Here I was thinking this tour was free…'

'Hehe you missed moving day partner…'

'Touché.'

They sat at the breakfast bar while Alex mulled about trying to decide what to cook. Cooking wasn't her forte but she and Olivia had enough dishes between them in the repertoire that it wasn't too much of an issue. She had actually only started cooking properly since she had started dating Liv, begging her best friend Serena to teach her at least some basic recipes so that she wouldn't have to survive on take outs or force Serena to come over and cook for her whenever Liv came over for a date. Finally settling her mind she ushered the two detectives out of the kitchen so she could cook in peace but not before handing each woman a soda, 'no beer if we're going to see Abbie', placing a sweet kiss on Liv's lips and then getting to work. Steamed salmon and vegetables seemed like a better idea than the greasy take out that Liv had suggested. Not that she was averse to it, just that when she had guests coming to dinner sometimes it was nice to actually cook something. Sure Jo wasn't exactly a 'guest' she was one of Olivia's best friends, which meant by default she was Alex' friend too, and then there was Serena who would be over within the hour, well actually she'd probably be late in truth, she was always late. Serena, her best and dearest friend, who could cook absolutely anything and make it seem effortless, had always been plagued by an innate inability to show up anywhere on time that wasn't work. Fortunately Alex had found that she enjoyed cooking now that she and Olivia had moved in together; it was something she could do which made everything seem wonderfully domestic in their lives which were nothing if not chaotic. The fact that two of their best friends were joining them just made it all the better.

Meanwhile in the sitting room Jo and Liv were sitting on one of the sofas watching the news, well berating the news but then doesn't everyone talk back to the TV? Taking a sip from her soda Jo paused in her outburst.

'Do I have to use a coaster or somethin?' she teased

Liv simply grabbed one from her end of the coffee table threw it to her friend, who caught it with her left hand, before turning her attention back to the news which was just about finished. Jo threw the little leather coaster onto the table before placing her bottle on top.

'Since when do you catch with your left?'

'Since I got a bottle in my right…besides you know I played a lot of sport in School.'

'Yeah… I bet you got some fond memories of that…' Liv's tone was familiar; it was the one she used right before she started her familiar teasing.

'Don't start that again…'

'Hey you're the ones been taking the piss outta me since you showed up… can't take it Polniaczek?'

'Olivia Benson – Language…' Alex' voice reverberated from the kitchen.

'You know I can, just don't start about that OK?'

Olivia relented for now. Besides it was hard to continue taking the proverbial out of someone when your girlfriend had just told you off for your 'poor choice of language'. She took a swig from her own soda before placing it onto the table on another coaster and leaning back with her feet up on the table. It was only a matter of time before Alex walked in and told her off for that too but it was a familiar argument with a familiar resolution. She would promise not to do it again, if Alex promised not to work in the sitting room. They would agree and then an hour later she would place her feet back onto the table as Alex sat reading over a case file. She looked at her friend, studied her to see what was going on, really going on. This thing with Cassidy, Foley and Russo had really got Jo spooked. That was most likely the reason for her backing out of their familiar routine.

'It's gonna be OK Jo. We'll get 'em.'

'I know. I just…'

'Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. We can ask Alex over dinner…'

'Ask me what?'

Alex had returned to the sitting room in time to hear the tail end of the conversation. Liv looked to Jo who swallowed before nodding her agreement. Now was as good a time as any and at least it wouldn't be too late in London…Alex listened intently as Jo and then Liv explained the situation. She switched her demeanour into ADA mode, thereby allowing her to take in every word that was said without becoming emotionally involved. That way she wouldn't judge anyone too harshly until the whole story was over. Once it was over, with Jo pacing the sitting room for good measure she took a moment to gather her thoughts before giving her answer.

'Jo…sit down please.'

Jo reluctantly sat in her original place on the sofa and began nursing her soda again; oh how she wished it were something stronger. She looked to Alex, silently begging her to make the call.

'I will call her…'

'Thanks Alex…you don't know what this means…'

'Oh I have a fair idea. But there's something you need to do too…'

'Name it.'

'You need to talk to her.'

Jo suddenly wondered if dating Liv had caused Alex to lose her mind. The whole point of this conversation was so that Alex would call Blair, then Blair would be safe and she would never need to know about Jo's stupidity.

'I…wouldn't know what to say…I ain't seen her in a year Alex'

'All the more reason you should talk to her. She needs you to tell her the truth; she needs to know why she's in danger.'

'I can't…she'll hate me.'

'She won't hate you…She'll be upset, but she'll understand. At least think about it'

'I ain't thought about anything else since Eastland…'

Alex nodded sympathetically just as the buzzer went off to indicate Serena's arrival. She got up, placed her hand on Jo's shoulder in a supportive gesture and then went to answer the door leaving Jo and Liv alone in the sitting room once more.

With Serena's arrival the phone call to Blair was temporarily forgotten as Alex greeted her best friend and playfully chastised her for being late, though she noted that she was nowhere near as late as usual. Alex brought Serena into the sitting room briefly and introduced her to Jo who smiled her most charming smile before shaking her hand.

'So you're the one that brought Abbie the baseball?'

'Eh…it's better than a bunch of grapes right?'

Serena was saved the trouble of interrogating Jo any further on the matter when Alex led her by the arm into the kitchen. She was impressed that Alex' culinary skills had improved so much in recent months, but nevertheless she began to help with the finishing touches, she couldn't resist. It was the part of her that had been tempted to throw her lot in and become a professional chef. There were moments when she seriously wished that she had had the guts to do it. If she had who knew what she might have achieved by now? Then again at least doing what she was doing she was helping to put away the worst in society; you couldn't do that from behind a stove. As they always did when the two of them were together Alex and Serena worked efficiently and happily. In no time they were calling the others to the table placing the steaming hot food in front of them. Serena had brought some homemade bread with her and it was the perfect accompaniment. Conversation flowed as they discussed Abbie's news and Serena could barely contain her excitement over their upcoming date.

'Where do you think she'll take me?'

Olivia and Jo shared a knowing look but said nothing. They had a fair idea where Abbie would take Serena if she was as serious about the blonde ADA as she appeared to be. Neither of them was willing to give the game away though.

'She'll take ya bowlin'

'Knock it off Polniaczek. You're scaring the woman…'

'You're right Liv, bowlin ain't Serena's style…Abbie'll take her to the rifle range.'

The two old friends dissolved into laughter before a stern look from Alex caused them to clear their throats in unison and murmur their apologies.

'We're just yankin' yer chain…' Jo was contrite 'Trust me wherever she takes ya it's gonna be class. Carmichael's gonna do everythin in her power to impress ya…'

Serena simply stared at the two detectives for a moment before deciding that was the best answer that could be given. Apparently the two weren't up for giving Abbie's plans away even if they were in on them. Alex began clearing the table as she did so she gave Liv a meaningful look which made it plain that she better start helping because 'a word' was going to be had in the kitchen.

Obediently Liv helped clear the table, telling the other two to stay where they were and that it wasn't a problem before heading into the kitchen behind a particularly irritated Alex.

'Before you say anything, we were just kidding around babe.'

'Don't babe me Liv, you know how serious Serena is about this date.'

'I'll tell Jo to knock it off.'

Alex seemed satisfied with that answer as she took Liv's hand gently, before leading her towards the dishwasher. Apparently it was her turn to load. By the time Liv got back to the sitting room harmony had once again been restored. Jo was talking animatedly about some narcotics case, Serena was listening intently. Jo was a good story teller and she was just getting to the good part when Alex appeared behind her speaking into a cordless telephone. It was the phone that normally resided in their office.

'Jo…'

The tone of her name made it even plainer what Alex wanted. Jo was desperate to refuse, she really didn't want to have this conversation now. Instead though she took the phone from Alex who gestured towards the office, Jo nodded gratefully as she placed the receiver at her ear. As Jo walked away Liv could hear her voice shaking as she spoke…

'Hiya Princess…I…'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks again to those of you who have checked out/read or reviewed the story so far. I will confess to having been a little uncertain how this chapter would go, hopefully you like it. Cheers to my good mate and beta Mashnut for reading this over and giving it the OK - couldn't have done it without you!**

**Feedback and Constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**Jaxx**

**Aim Higher: Chapter 6**

It was the most difficult conversation that Jo had ever had to start, and one that she had never envisioned. How exactly did you tell someone that because you had done something stupid their life was in danger? If that were it then it would be bad enough but when you had to explain the reasons behind that danger too…well even if that person were a Saint there was no way on earth the news would go down well. It was for this reason that Jo's voice cracked before she managed to utter another syllable.

'_Joey…I've missed you'_

Great. Compounding the guilt she already felt was the fact that Blair meant every word she had just uttered. Jo could hear it in her voice, the sincerity of the feeling was behind each one especially the nickname that no one but Blair ever used. A nickname she would most likely never hear again once this phone call had ended. Why did Alex Cabot have to have such a strong moral compass? Why did she take the damn phone? Who was she trying to kid? Jo knew that Alex was right, and apart from that hearing Blair's soft voice after so long was…well it was the best feeling she had felt in a long time. She couldn't dwell on that though.

'I've missed you too Princess, I'm sorry I disappeared on ya…'

'_I was worried …'_

'I know. It was a last minute op… Cassidy screwed up and they needed a backup plan.'

'_Cassidy? That charming Detective you introduced me to at the ball last year?'_

'Yeah. He did somethin he shouldn't have and I hadda clean up the mess…'

'_Did you clean it up?_'

'Sorta…I always hated cleanin up'

'_I remember…'_

Jo knew she had to snap out of it. She knew she had to tell Blair what was going on. It wasn't fair to pretend that this was simply a 'how's it goin' call when Blair was in very real, very immediate danger. Or at least she would be if she came home too soon. But it was hard to find the words, Jo was smart – she was an ace when it came to academics, she had made many speeches over the years both at school and since becoming a cop. She could talk her way out of most situations… so why not this one?

'_Joey…What's going on?'_

'I just got back…'

That much was true. She had just gotten back and she always called Blair when she returned from a stint under. That wasn't a lie.

'_And… Come on Jo, it's me you're talking to.'_

'I needed to warn you… Look what did Alex tell you?'

'_That staying in London was the best thing for me for now. She said you would explain.'_

Of course she did. That had been the deal. Alex would explain the situation in part, but Jo owed it to Blair to be honest about what was really going on. Even if it cost her the woman who had been her best friend since she was sixteen years old. The woman who gave her life meaning.

'OK here goes… I need you to listen until I'm finished Blair, no matter how you feel about what I'm sayin or how angry you get…'

'_Angry?'_

'Please Blair… Princess… I…'

'_Alright. I promise. No matter what you say.'_

'Princess… I really screwed up…'

Jo took a deep breath and she began to relate her story. She missed out some of the details, certain things just couldn't be said over the phone but she related the important information. How Cassidy was certain to go after Blair, how it would be obvious to him who she had been referring to when she was talking about her 'forbidden love'. Blair for her part listened carefully. Jo had never experienced Blair being so quiet, so intense. Jo tried to keep the truth of her own feelings under wraps – how after all these years could she relate her true feelings in a phone call?

'So I need you to stay in London…just until we catch him and the others…'

It was a lame ending to an impressive tale. One in which she had admitted her own stupidity and arrogance. She had tried to down play the danger that she herself was in, preferring instead to focus on Blair's well-being, on her safety.

'_Why me?'_

'What?' The question had caught Jo completely off guard. It shouldn't have but it did. 'I needed the story to be believable…'

Blair was silent as she contemplated what Jo had said. It was unsettling. Jo had expected fury, yelling, anything but silence. Silence meant Blair was thinking about everything and if she did that then she would figure out the truth behind the tale, she would realise what Jo hadn't told her, had in fact avoided at all costs. If she did that then Jo wasn't sure what would happen next. She had always been so careful to keep her feelings secret.

'_I can't stay in London Jo…'_

'Can't? Or won't?'

'_Both. Jo I need to be in Peekskill on Friday. I need to get back to Eastland to begin interviews for the new term…'_

'Blair! Didn't you listen to ANYTHIN I just told ya?' Jo was growing frustrated, her voice becoming louder. 'These guys ain't kiddin around.'

'_I am well AWARE of that fact Jo Polniaczek…but the fact remains that I'm needed at Eastland. I will not live in hiding while you attempt to catch a drug cartel…'_

'Blair… please…be reasonable…'

'_Reasonable? Is it reasonable to expect me to give up __**my responsibilities**__ because of __**your mistake**__? To expect me to hide in London for who knows how long because you say I'm in danger… because __**you**__ put __**me**__ in __**danger**_!'

'Blair please. Don't do this to me. I need you to be safe…'

Jo was trying desperately to keep hold of the last shred of her temper. She knew that if she lost it she would say something stupid and that would ultimately lose her this argument. She was no stranger to arguing with Blair, hell they had been arguing for as long as they had known each other. It was the way their friendship had always worked.

'_You need __**me**__ to be safe. What about what I need? Have you ever thought about that?'_

'I ain't thought about **NOTHIN ELSE** Blair! I've been thinkin about what's best for you since we were at school!'

'_Obviously you haven't or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!'_

Jo tried desperately to coach herself. How had she managed to lose control of this conversation so quickly? Count to ten Jo. Don't lose it more than you have already…It's the only way you're going to convince her that staying in London is the best thing for her. If you lose it any more she'll be on the first plane out here for no reason other than winning this damn argument,

'Jeez… Blair…Princess. I'm sorry. I just need you to understand…'

'_I understand perfectly…'_

'You don't…I really need you to be safe. If something happens to you I'll…' Jo swallowed hard, she couldn't allow herself to verbalise that thought.

Blair seemed to sense that Jo was at her limit; she sighed heavily on the other end of the phone and waited patiently. Some of her earlier anger seemingly vanishing. Jo however couldn't speak. She didn't know what else she could say. She knew Blair well enough to know that the blonde would be on a plane back to New York first thing tomorrow as she had originally planned. Nothing she could say was going to change that. Blair for her part, needing to keep the conversation going, to assure Jo that she would be alright, eventually spoke up.

'_I'll be in Peekskill, I'll be in the school the whole time. Nothing is going to happen to me Joey…'_

'How can you be so sure?'

'_I'll be surrounded by people the whole time.'_

'That won't be enough…These guys ain't exactly shy Blair…'

'_Nothing will happen to me Jo, you won't allow it…'_

'How can you be so sure?'

'_You love me Joey. You always have. Alex has my flight info I'll see you tomorrow.'_

Without another word Blair hung up the phone, leaving a stunned Jo on the other end


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks once again to those of you who have read/reviewed /checked out and followed and also for your patience in waiting for this latest chapter. Thanks to my good mate and Beta Mashnut for having a wee read over this and for her continued support with my writing endeavours.**

**As always reviews/constructive criticism are much appreciated. I'm working on a couple of different fics atm - one for FOL and this but I'll do my best to update both regularly. It gives me something to do other than mark a kazillian essays!**

**Jaxx**

**Aim Higher: Chapter 7**

When Jo finally appeared back in the sitting room Liv was the first one to notice. She took in her friends' appearance, noting the dazed expression and the slight flush to her cheeks. It was no surprise to her – they had all heard Jo's raised voice; it hadn't taken a genius to figure out that things weren't working out as Jo had hoped. She had in fact expected her former partner to storm into the room and immediately treat them to a tirade about Blair's stubbornness and pig-headedness. That was par for the course whenever she spoke with Blair for more than five minutes, yet that seemed to be the farthest thing from Jo's mind. Jo flopped heavily onto the couch beside Liv and then leaned forward, hands on her knees, eyes closed, a heavy sigh on her lips. The others waited, Serena didn't know exactly what was going on, this compounded with the fact that she had only met Jo tonight meant she didn't feel able to speak. Alex placed a hand on Jo's shoulder, a comforting gesture lasting just long enough to settle the Bronx detective. The comfort didn't last as it brought her out of her dazed state, forcing the swirling emotions to the surface.

'Damn it!' Jo threw her hands in the air, rising to her feet 'Why the hell wouldn't she listen to me!? She's comin home tomorrow!'

'You knew she wouldn't stay in London Jo…'

'I thought maybe you'd convince her Al…'

'She cares about you Jo, she wasn't about to stay in another country while there's a chance you're in danger.'

Jo couldn't argue with that, she knew it was true. Blair would never allow someone she cared about to face something alone if she could avoid it. It was one of the things that made her Blair Warner, something that had attracted Jo to the debutante even when she thought she hated her. That knowledge did nothing to comfort her however as her brain pulsed with conflicting emotions. She had never been more angry with Blair than she was at this moment, not even when they were in Langley, the fury she felt burned in her green eyes for all to see. It was lucky that Blair had hung up when she had, which was exactly why she had hung up when she did. Liv slapped her friends back and grabbed her shoulders from behind in a friendly gesture, as if she were a boxing coach preparing a prize fighter for the final bout, knowing that she needed to snap her out of this before they could work on any kind of plan.

'C'mon Polniaczek. We'll figure something out. Right now we have a hospital to visit.'

'I dunno if I should Benson…'

Liv might have managed to stop the tirade before it really got going but the fury was still plain to see in everything about her posture. Her eyes glowed with white hot anger, but there was also confusion. Liv knew that if she didn't put her foot down on this then Jo would be out the door and speeding off into the night without so much as a by your leave.

'It's non-negotiable. It's Carmichael we're talkin about here…'

Some of the tension dissipated and Jo nodded getting up to retrieve her boots and jacket as the others started getting ready too. Liv knew her too well, knew that no matter how shell shocked she felt she would always do the right thing by her friends. Once visiting hours were over then maybe they could figure out a plan of some sort. They needed a way to keep Blair safe, find Cassidy and bring down Foley and Russo.

**...**

Abbie was standing in the middle of her room passing the baseball from one hand to the other in rapid motions when they finally arrived. She had no intention of sitting back and taking things easy in the hope that her recovery would be swift. Instead she had decided to make the most of her gift from Jo in an attempt to increase the speed thereof. This despite the warnings of the nurses who had been looking after her for so long, she wasn't willing to sit around and do nothing any more. Each movement, particularly on her right side was painful, causing her to wince each time she passed the ball to her left but she continued regardless. Pain wasn't going to keep her down. She had a lot to be thankful for, the bullet had missed her vital organs, she had been found quickly enough to get to the hospital before the worst had happened and her friends had all survived. Now it was time to take stock of the things she was thankful for, top of her list was the fact that even through their ordeal she and Serena had connected in a way that felt real. More real than anything she had ever experienced, even with Juliet whom she had truly believed she was in love with.

The sound of her door opening caused her to pause in her actions as she greeted each of her friends in turn before pulling Serena in for a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Told ya it was a good present…'

Liv nudged Jo in the ribs before she and Alex gestured towards the door mumbling about coffee. Jo immediately took the hint and began backing out with the others leaving Abbie and Serena alone. Not that either of the two women noticed, they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes, communicating without words as they so often did these days when they were together. The two sat side by side on the bed, holding hands and whispering softly. Talking about everything and nothing but it didn't matter, they were content.

'Your friend Jo is quite a character…'

'Yeah. I'm glad you've finally met her.'

'She seems to think you're going to take me bowling…or was It to the rifle range…'

Abbie couldn't stop herself from the gut wrenching laughter that erupted at Serena's teasing tone. Despite the pain she just couldn't help it, Serena was laughing too and it was a breathless Abbie who finally squeaked out a response.

'We could do both… or we could go fishing…'

'You'd better be kidding…'

At the serious expression on Serena's face Abbie erupted into more laughter until the tears were flowing freely down her face; Serena who had managed to compose herself was forced to dissolve as she always did whenever she was with Abbie. That was something she had noticed, they always seemed to share a laugh. It felt unbelievably good just to be able to sit with someone and laugh for the sake of it.

'Don't worry honey…I'm planning our date to the letter…you won't be disappointed.'

Abbie punctuated her declaration with a soft kiss to Serena's right hand, lacing their fingers together and revelling in the feeling. Serena blushed but leaned further into Abbie, they were sitting on the edge of the bed so close that there was nothing between them. It was then that the others returned, coffees in hand as they waited patiently until the two almost lovers noticed their arrival. The three made themselves comfortable in various chairs, passing a coffee to Serena and a cup of orange juice to Abbie, even having been handed the drinks Serena and Abbie didn't move.

'How are you feeling Abbie?' Alex was the first to break the comfortable silence.

'Great actually…can't wait to get out of this place.'

Liv and Jo in particular understood the sentiment wholeheartedly, neither of them were particular fans of hospitals.

'You want me to pick ya up?'

'You can't pick her up on your bike Houdini…'

'Wouldn't dream of it Spitfire…I can borrow Buzz' wheels…'

'Buzz? As in Ryan…'

'Yeah, he's my partner now besides he owes me a few favours. He's the one I got your present from Liv…'

Liv, given that they were in a hospital, surrounded by medical staff who would not take kindly to a murder happening on the premises did the only mature thing she could. She gave Jo the finger much to the brunette's amusement and the bemusement of Abbie and Serena.

'Present?'

'Yeah…thanks to you Carmichael…you shoulda seen Benson's face…'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi folks, sorry for the delay in posting the chapter. I've been drowning in marking and somehow I couldn't find the right inspiration for this particular chapter. It's still not perfect and there are things about it that I may change, for some reason I have really struggled with keeping a consistent tense throughout it, I guess it's a side effect of writing more than one story in different tenses. Hopefully you like what I've come up with. Things are going to start moving along plot wise from here on in once I get my muse to cooperate. This chapter is unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. I hope they don't detract from the overall flow of the story. Once again thank you so much to those of you who have read/followed/glanced over and especially reviewed my story - it means a lot to me that people are enjoying what I've written so thank you :)**

**Jaxx**

**Aim Higher Chapter 8:**

The visit to the hospital, and more importantly seeing Abbie in such high spirits had been the grounding force that Jo needed and she was in much better spirits when they all left their friend as the end of visiting bell had rung. Serena, who had taken her own car lingered in the room longer than the others and they realised that waiting for her would be a pointless exercise. Instead they left with Jo promising to pick up Abbie the following afternoon.

Soon after Jo took off on her bike, heading over to Buzz' place in order to borrow the car in question leaving Liv and Alex to drive home alone. It was a nice feeling Liv reflected, nice didn't even begin to describe how good it felt actually, being able to drive home with Alex and knowing that their own little piece of Heaven was waiting for them, away from the very real dangers of their real lives. She reflected that once they were home Alex was going to want her to do some explaining about the situation that they now found themselves in – it is only right that she know all of the details after all since she may well be in danger once again. Liv briefly cast her mind back to Alex' older brother's warnings to her that day, a day which seemed an eternity ago, and wondered if perhaps his concerns were on the money. Alex was in more danger as a part of her life than she would ever be otherwise, even with her job as an ADA. It was the only regret that Liv had regarding their life together – she had felt it acutely ever since White and Cassidy had re-entered their lives. This new thing with Russo and Foley wasn't making it sit any easier. She was so lost in thought it took her a few minutes to realise that they had arrived home, that Alex was in fact parking the car.

'Liv…I know that look…'

'Hmm?'

'I know exactly what you're thinking…'

'I didn't know you'd added 'psychic' to your résumé Counsellor.'

Liv's response was playful, deliberately evasive because she knew Alex' opinion of the thoughts that were currently rushing through her mind. Just as she knew that denying those thoughts to someone who knew her so well was an exercise in futility. They had had this discussion on more occasions than either would like to admit to and Alex had made it unquestionably clear what her position on the subject was. Liv was everlastingly grateful that she had such an understanding girlfriend; Alex was going to stand by her no matter what happened. It was something that Liv had never had before, not in her personal life that was, on the force she had people who would willingly lay down their life for her and vice versa, but in her personal life she had rarely allowed anyone close. Her upbringing did not allow her to trust easily when it came to matters of the heart. Alex had penetrated that armour the first moment she had walked into the 1.6 and remained a true constant first as a friend and now as a lover. As more than a lover if Liv really thought about it she was more of a soul mate, not that Liv had ever truly believed in all of that stuff – that was more Abbie's thing. Yet with Alex she was willing to believe that such a thing existed.

'I've told you before; I entered into this relationship with open eyes. You have nothing to worry about sweetheart.'

Alex punctuated her words with a sweet kiss which was readily accepted by Liv before the two of them headed up to their apartment, away from the noise of the city. It had been a long day, but the two lovers knew that with the night all of the hardships of the days and weeks to come will fade for a short time. Taking Alex' hand Liv lead her into their apartment, stopping only to lock the door tightly before leading her into their bedroom, their blissful sanctuary from the madness of the world.

**…**

The next morning is spent trying to once again to find a single lead on Cassidy, Russo and Foley. Liv balances her time between paperwork from current SVU cases and research into the criminal activities of the Irish/Italian crew. It's frustrating work, even with Eliot helping wherever he can. Unfortunately the 1.6 is once again the hive of activity that it normally is and so Liv finds that much of the time she is left to her own devices. Trawling through file after file she realises just how good this cartel has been at evading the cops. Nothing seems to stick; every avenue seems to be closed.

Jo arrives later in the morning looking like Hell but bringing with her more case files on the crime family and notes from Cassidy's time undercover from Narcotics. It is a rainforest's worth of files and paperwork which each knows will take weeks, at a conservative estimate, to wade through. Weeks they don't have to spare. Liv chooses not to acknowledge the fact that her friend looks like she hasn't slept in a year and instead offers her a cup of coffee, they seem to be drinking more and more of this stuff recently. It can't be good for either of them but there's no way she's switching to decaf.

'You think White'll know anything?'

Liv shuddered at the mention of the name but gives it serious thought. It occurred to her before but she had wanted to avoid that avenue, the memories of their last encounter still raw.

'It's worth a try. I doubt he'll give us anything though. He's a pretty sore loser.'

Jo acknowledged the answer for the truth that it was. They could go and interview White, he'd probably string them along for an age but it's unlikely that he'd give them anything much of concrete value, certainly not without some sort of deal. With the trial date now set he would want something in return for any so called cooperation.

'I'll go. He won't make things easy on ya.'

'He won't talk to you Polniaczek. He'll want me there.'

'That's exactly why you shouldn't go.'

'No, it's exactly why I should.'

Picking up the phone Liv effectively ends the conversation as she makes the call. The warden is the same man she and Eliot encountered before and his talk hasn't improved any. He evidently remembers Liv however as his voice wavers slightly upon repeating her name. Within minutes they have set up an appointment to speak to White, but unfortunately red tape is once more in the way, they'll have to wait until the morning before being able to speak to him properly. Nothing Liv tried would allow things to move faster, what's worse is that she won't be allowed to talk to him herself – she's too close to the court case and therefore someone else will have to do the talking. He reminds her that he's pulling strings to even allow her to sit in on an interview, one which will be conducted with White's lawyer present at all times. Liv slams the phone down in frustration, earning her a withering look from Cragen who has just stepped out of his office to talk to one of the other detectives.

'Liv, my office. Now.' His tone is non-negotiable and she reluctantly obeys.

Jo could hear the muffled voices as Cragen gave her friend silent hell for her show of temper, unwilling to cut her any slack on the matter and within minutes Liv was storming out of his office having been suitably chastised.

'Let's go get Carmichael…'

'I thought…'

'Cap says I need to get outta here and get some 'perspective'. I've got time.'

Jo knows better than to ask and so she follows her former partner out of the 1.6 to the car park where Buzz' 1982 Pontiac Trans AM waits for them. Even in her current mood Liv has to smile when she sees the car.

**...**

Upon seeing the car for the first time Abbie also had to grin, it felt like returning to her childhood as they sped out of the hospital car park and onto the main road. She was suddenly reminded of days spent at College and nights spent in the student union, past loves and dreams. The fact that the stereo blasted out some classic rock tune completed the picture. It has always been Jo's custom to have the stereo loud as she's driving. They'd been friends too long for any of them to truly be bothered by it, finding it oddly therapeutic. Besides, secretly both Liv and Abbie enjoyed it as much as Jo – particularly Liv since Alex isn't someone who's going to put up with it in either of their cars. Liv acknowledges that she doesn't mind at all, though she would never admit it to anyone else. For the time that it took to get to Abbie's apartment none of them spoke, content merely to sing along to the music or lose themselves in their own thoughts.

Abbie stubbornly refused to allow either of her friends to help her up to the apartment or carry her bag. Instead both walked casually on either side of her, close enough to help if needed but distant enough to give her space. Liv in particular understands her need to show that she is independent, that she doesn't need to rely on anyone else; it is something she herself has been dealing with since her own release from hospital. Wordlessly they entered the apartment and as Abbie removed her jacket and paused instantly taking in the familiar surroundings noting how different they look from the last time she was here. Her apartment looks more like a home to her than it ever has, there are enough of Serena's belongings around to reveal that the blonde has made good on her promise to treat it as her own. Just seeing another jacket hanging up, knowing it belongs to Serena makes Abbie's heart soar just a little higher. Then she notices it, the scent of baking. A scent unknown to her apartment in all of the years that she's lived there. Suddenly she realises what that means and she can barely contain her excitement, much to Jo and Liv's amusement. It's a surprise that they had been keeping quiet since arriving at the hospital earlier. Liv takes Abbie's bag from her hand while Jo holds out an arm to accept the Texan's jacket. The two hang back slightly, not wanting to spoil the reunion of the soon to be lovers. Abbie is drawn to the kitchen by the scents and the realisation that that's where her heart is. Just as she was all those months before Serena is busying herself in the kitchen humming a tune, only this time she's engrossed in the task of baking bread. Upon seeing Abbie she smiles brilliantly, wipes her flour covered hands on her apron, and moves towards the other woman. Her excitement at seeing Abbie is mirrored in the brunette's eyes as they meet and share a meaningful hug. Abbie pulls back slightly and found she was unable to resist placing a sincere kiss to the blonde's inviting lips. Despite the weeks, months of hospital visits and time shared it was their 'first kiss' and somehow s perfect. The moment was so perfect in fact that Jo and Liv were at a loss as to what to do. Hurriedly Jo hung Abbie's coat up while Liv placed the bag next to the couch, then the two friends share a knowing smile before beating a hasty retreat, unnoticed as they close the front door behind them.

'Ya reckon they even noticed we left?'

'Doubtful…'

The Detectives smile warmly in acknowledgement of the truth of this, and their approval of their best friend's new found happiness. Getting into the car and speeding off in the direction of the 1.6 neither realises that this will be the last real moment of peace they will have before hell is unleashed once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Firstly I'd like to apologise for the long delay in posting this chapter, after the last chapter I felt like I'd made a mess of it and had gotten myself into a bit of a jam with the whole thing. I was feeling disheartened so I decided to take a wee break and concentrate on my FOL story Redefining Shakespeare. Fortunately inspiration has hit me once again regarding this story so I hope that you enjoy what I've come up with. **

**Secondly I'd like to say thank you to all of those who have read/reviewed/followed/favourited or checked out this story so far. It means a lot that you are supporting me and I'm extremely grateful for your patience and feedback. This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are of my own making - if you find any let me know and I'll do my best to change them.**

**I can't say when the next chapter will be posted but I'll do my best to avoid such a long delay in the future.**

**Thank you **

**Jaxx**

**...**

**Chapter 9:**

Sometimes Olivia had to question her own sanity.

Having agreed to accompany Jo to the airport to pick up Blair, her former partner hadn't trusted herself to not say or do anything stupid and Olivia knew her well enough to know that was probably a fair assessment where Blair was a factor, she now found herself a backseat passenger in the most tense car journey that she'd ever experienced. Blair and Jo had barely said anything since they had returned to the car. Of course this was more to do with the fact that despite their obvious joy at being reunited Jo had been unable to stop herself from picking a fight with the blonde debutante who, even though she was exhausted from the long journey, had given no quarter as the pair had begun a shouting match that truly had to be seen to be believed as it drew stunned travellers unable to contain their curiosity. Olivia had found herself playing referee as the verbal sparring match soon also drew the attention of security guards and curious onlookers. The only thing that had stopped the security staff getting involved was the fact that they could see both detectives' badges and therefore as a 'courtesy' had decided not to intervene in any way other than to politely assert that they 'take it outside'. Olivia had only met Blair on a couple of occasions, she and Alex had several mutual friends, but she had never seen anyone so furious. Not even with Jo, and Jo was very adept at pushing people's buttons and causing immense fury. It was something they had used may times while interrogating suspects. A furious Blair Warner however was something truly unique and Olivia was glad she was not on the receiving end. The result of this disastrous reunion had been that the entire journey had passed in unforgiving silence since they set off for Peekskill, making a 'pit stop' had been Olivia's way of trying to force her companions into talking but had fallen well short of the mark since neither woman had spoken except to place their order, Jo hadn't even acknowledged her suggestion except to pull in and park the car so they could go inside and order something. Now they were nearing the gates of Eastland School, formerly Eastland School for Girls, and the journey was mercifully over even if the tense silence wasn't.

Eastland School hadn't lost any of its grandeur since Jo and Blair had been students. In fact if anything it seemed more impressive now than it had then, perhaps since Jo now actually appreciated the architecture and the sheer size of it. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of her schooldays, of Mrs. Garrett, Tootie and Nat, more importantly she was reminded of herself and Blair. Who'd have thought after all this time the two of them would still even know each other never mind be best friends?

Olivia for her part was stunned by the place. She had heard stories about it from Jo and seen old photographs but they simply didn't do it justice. The buildings were vast, beautiful and imposing, yet there was warmth about the place that she hadn't expected. Large open areas in the centre of the grounds made the school seem more like a university than a school. It was dark now but that did little to lessen the effect of the place. It was surprisingly quiet, long past curfew for the girls and with the exception of a few rooms with lights the majority of students appeared to be asleep, at least they were giving the impression that they were. None of them want to face the wrath of Miss Warner whom they know is due back tonight.

Jo pulled the Trans AM into the staff parking lot immediately killing the engine, and found herself unable to stop tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Even the darkness couldn't take any of the strength from the memories that she finds herself awash with, if she were to close her eyes she could be sixteen again roaring up on her motorcycle and ready to take on the snobs at their own game. Boy sometimes she felt that she hadn't changed at all since those days. God she had hated it here at first, she hadn't belonged in a place like this and she had missed her Ma and the old neighbourhood so much. Then of course there was Blair. Even that first moment she had known that Blair was special, but she couldn't acknowledge it then. Instead she had hidden her feelings behind an attitude and witty comebacks. In fact it wasn't much different to the way things were now, Blair still got her riled at times. OK Blair got her riled all the time; it was the way their friendship had always operated. The difference was that now, and if she were honest for the longest time, she really didn't want to fight all the time. They were so much closer than they had been back then but she just couldn't help it, it was easier to retain the status quo than to go for the proverbial gold and tell Blair just how much she cared. Even though she now knew that Blair was more than aware of her true feelings. Somehow that knowledge made it worse and having been stupid enough to place Blair in danger meant that Jo was on the defensive. Even so she couldn't deny just how good it was to see the blonde beauty again.

'You wanna go ta the office first?' they were the first words Jo had spoken to Blair since their shouting match had ended and her voice sounded momentarily hoarse.

'Yes, I have to pick up some paperwork from Luisa's office.'

'Luisa?' Jo couldn't ignore the jealousy welling within her heart upon hearing the name.

'My secretary, you met her three years ago…'

Secretary? Jo was relieved – there was no way Blair's secretary would still be on campus at this time of night. She wracked her brain trying to put a face to the name. Then it hit her…

'Oh yeah…she's the one crashed her golf cart inta the lake right?'

'Actually that was her husband Jim…but yes that's her.'

Just like that Jo's jealousy dissolved alongside her anger and she actually smiled at Blair as they shared the memory of the Spring Charity event in question. It was almost as if they hadn't spent the last few hours in a furious stalemate. Olivia shook her head in wonder upon witnessing the surreal change that had taken place within seconds. She chuckled inwardly as she suddenly realised that this must be what she and Alex sounded like to other people, it was no wonder that Eliot got frustrated with the two of them!

'I'll take a look around Jo, see what's what.'

'Thanks Benson, I'm just gonna walk Blair to her office, pretty sure she's safe enough here but just wanta make sure…'

Plan made Jo got out of the car and walked smartly to the passenger side, holding it open for Blair who smiled her thanks. It was a small gesture, one designed to go some way to apologising for her earlier behaviour. Blair knows that – when it comes to Jo Polniaczek she speaks the language fluently. Jo placed her hand in the small of Blair's back protectively and as the two walked the familiar route to the head teacher's office Olivia watched after them a knowing look on her face, before beginning to make her own checks. She doubts whether Russo and Foley are going to be focusing their efforts to get to Blair while she's at the school, it seems like too public a target, especially given that it's an exclusive private school with all of the attention that would garner.

Jo deliberately remained silent as she walked with Blair along the familiar route towards the main office building. It's better to remain silent than to start another argument, so instead she keeps her hand at the small of Blair's back and enjoys the silence. She can't quite believe that she's here, that Blair is with her and that without her saying a word the blonde seems to have figured out the truth of her feelings. She wonders what it is that gave her away. More importantly she wonders if this realisation has changed things.

'I can read you like a book Joey, always have…'

'Princess?'

Blair leaned closer to Jo as they approached the entrance to the main office. Jo slipped her arm around her best friend pulling her closer as they walked in perfect harmony. It felt so good to be able to hold Blair so close and the other woman seemed equally content. They only separated once they got to the locked door of the main office, Blair at once taking her key from her purse and opening the door with ease.

'I'll just be a minute…'

'I'll come inside with you…'

'You don't have to…'

Jo didn't take no for an answer and truthfully Blair wasn't inclined to stop her, she had missed the fiery brunette detective too much. Within seconds of entering the office though Jo realised they had made a serious miscalculation, as the door slammed and a familiar figure was sitting at the large desk with his feet up.

'You're a predictable woman Polniaczek…'

Upon seeing him Jo instinctively put herself between him and Blair in an effort to protect her. She cursed inwardly for not having seen this coming.

'What the hell are you doin here Cassidy?'

'I'm playing by your rules…'


End file.
